


Delicious Absolution

by HighpriestessZelda



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, bit BDSM but nothing severe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighpriestessZelda/pseuds/HighpriestessZelda
Summary: Scene extension S1 Ep 08 (the other scene)Just lil bit o mild BDSM fun with Zelda and Faustus, after the scene cuts.....





	Delicious Absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something delicious this way comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697977) by [HighpriestessZelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighpriestessZelda/pseuds/HighpriestessZelda). 



> Another what happens next fic. I enjoyed writing my add on for the parlor scene so I decided to try and tackle another Spellwood scene add on! Sort of part 2 in a series I guess. Oh I have no beta so apologies for any spelling/grammatical faux pas.

‘You will flagellate me and I will flagellate you, and together we will suffer in exquisite ecstasy how does that sound?’  
‘Entirely appropriate...’  
Zeldas head swam with lust and want as the implications of his statement settled into her being. Liquid heat spread throughout her abdomen and down flooding her with anticipation at his surprising words stated with such conviction and authority. Without conscious permission her hands had already moved to remove the lacy red dress she wore, carnal want had taken hold of the beautiful witch in a way she had never before experienced. She felt suddenly unbound, wanton, so she looked him dead in the eyes as she slowly popped the delicate clasps keeping the front of the dress together. One by one they popped as she she stared into his intoxicating abyss, pop, gaze, pop, want, pop, need, pop, absolution, pop, lust.... until her fingers hit the final clasp. Zelda faltered before she allowed the dress to fall revealing the beautiful black basque, lace panties and stockings she’d purposefully chosen that morning. His breath hitched and his eyes darkened at the sight of her semi clad and wanton before him. They contained a storm she ached to abandon herself to, to give herself completely over to the tempest. She startled, this was dangerous, but oh how she needed to submit to it; how she longed to give in once again to this powerful connection between them, to give herself to it absolutely. His voice surprised her from her reverie its curious silky yet gravelly quality wrapping itself around her ‘that cat o nine tails Sister Zelda, you do have it?’ His cocked eyebrow was most definitely a challenge. Her smile was feline ‘why yes your excellency, let me just fetch it’ she licked her lips as she ended the sentence.  
Zelda sashayed over to the closet swaying her hips in a hypnotizing fashion purposefully amplifying his need. Luck was on her side the cat o nine tails was right there on the shelf, almost beckoning her to grasp it she mused, tantalizing the purge of passion that lay ahead. She turned to face him, the new instrument of their fiery game held aloft for him to see. Faustus shivered at the sight of her glorious and wickedly beautiful before him, wearing the most erotic of attire and brandishing the flog! ‘So Father Blackwood, which of us shall be first to pay our penance?’ Her tone was playful yet challenging.  
He didn’t reply right away but when he did his answer surprised her ‘Witches choice’ it was delivered with a raised eyebrow, in the warmest velvet voice she had ever heard. ‘Mmmm’ she couldn’t stop the moan that drawled from her lips at his response. ‘Then warlock first it is your Excellency’ she let the title hang in the air like a living thing and her slight grin that followed was predatory and sly. Zelda watched as her high priest began to undress himself ‘No, no, no Faustus’ she almost whispered ‘Allow me’  
Zelda moved slowly toward the warlock she had played with and desired in every way for an age. Reaching him she lifted her hands to work on the buttons of his crisp white shirt, she shivered as the first button gave way and was delighted at the same reaction from him. His slight judder as her fingers worked deftly to make short work lap of the rest of the buttons thrilled her. Once bare from the waist up she allowed herself to admire his hard body taking her time to rake her eyes over him. ‘So Faustus, its time to pay your penance, and it is the dark lords will it’s delivered with you on your knees prostrate before me’ Zelda held her breath as she waited to see if he would comply, if this itch would truly be scratched here today? He met her confident gaze and the corners of his mouth flicked up before his eyes clouded and to her amazement he dropped to his knees before her his bare back glistening in the light. He braced his sculpted arms gripped the edge of the bed awaiting what came next. An exhilarating swooping sensation took hold in her stomach as she committed herself now fully and began by gently stroking the tails of her flog along his back while asking ’So Father Blackwood, to what is it you wish to confess? Unburden yourself before you pay with fire of the flesh.’  
Faustus’ voice was low but clear ‘I confess to weakness of flesh and mind for giving into my most basic wants with a member of my flock, while I should have been serving the dark lord’ *Lash*......*Lash* Zelda brought the flog down hard twice to meet his pristine skin, the jerk and following groan from him sent a spike of electricity directly to her centre. ‘I confess, to using my position as high priest to gain an advantage in order to gain favor with the most devoted member of my congregation’ his words were like adrenaline and sparked her into action, *Lash* *Lash* *Lash* *Lash* *Lash*...... eight more powerful strokes and they were both panting hard. ‘Ten down Faustus, five to go, fifteen each, that was the price wasn't it? So tell me what is your final confession?’ Every cell of her being was alive firing off signals that brought her to a state of arousal she would never have imagind possible.  
When he finally spoke his voice was gravelly and slightly strained ‘I confess, to allowing myself to feel love for one other than the dark lord and to being prepared to defy his order should it be one that cause her harm’ Zelda faltered was he saying what she thought he was, the world tilted on its axis as what he said took hold of her. She reached for him without realising what she was doing and ran her fingers along the curves of his shoulders and down his back skimming the lash marks her punishment had caused. Before she knew what she was doing she placed several soft kisses along this shoulders then finally she spoke her voice taking on a breathy fashion she barely recognised ‘Oh Faustus...... you really do need to pay your penance don’t you!’ One more light kiss grazed his shoulder blade before *LASH* the tongues of the instrument licked his back with fire *LASH* again it fell the delicious cleansing pain it brought making his blood scorch his veins. Faustus was harder than he had ever been, straining against the edge of the bed. The final three lashes fell hard and fast before the high priest fell forward panting deeply.  
Zelda was in a much similar state, aroused beyond measure and breathing like she had run a marathon. ‘That was.....’ her voice failed as her body was aflame with life and lust. Faustus cut her off and his dark eyes caught hers ‘It’s your turn I believe Sister’ the shudder that rent her body was violent ‘Yes Father’ was her shaky reply, she took her place prostrate over the bed to take her penance. To her surprise Faustus did not begin right away, instead he took his belt and slowly bound Zeldas hand out in front of her. Her breathing hitched this was a whole new level of arousal. She felt as though bats were fluttering in her chest and snakes were writhing in her stomach, the feeling was erotic. He lightly ran his tongue from her fingertips to her shoulders when he had finished binding her. ‘I have recently heard your confessions Sister Zelda, is there anything you wish to add......’ he was allowing her to confess as he has she knew it, to admit things she would never normally admit given their current situation. Her voice was low and husky ‘I have only one more confession your Excellency’ she paused and let his title linger, there was no denying how much it exhilarated them both when she used it. She spoke again her words crackling ‘I confess, to also failing in my devotion to the dark lord. I have transgressed Father, during dark mass I picture YOU devouring me upon the altar as we praise satan together in twisted ecstacy instead of concentrating on the service. I confess that these thought have consumed me to the point of no other rational thought. I have failed in my devotion to the dark lord!’ The words were pained and drawn out yet full of honey, it was a mix that intoxicated him. ‘Allow me to help you gain your absolution Sister’ his voice was in her ear and startled her he was much closer than she realized. His now bare front pressing into her back. He ran his tongue down her ear before skimming the length of her long elegant neck. His hand skimmed her hip and her legs parted slightly of their own volition. He pulled back ‘receive your absolution from fire of the flesh my Zelda!’ *Crack* he brought down the lash to her back and she cried out at the feeling of the fingers scorching her skin as well as the arousal that hit her as the flog did. As the fifth lash hit her pale flesh she ground her hips into the bed, she was more turned on than she had ever experienced, she had never even felt anything close and it was driving her crazy. Her breath came short and fast ‘Faustus, please’ she whispered she needed more, she felt her perdition was near and craved the next lash to bring her closer to it. Ten more lashes fell quickly searing her skin with twisted kisses and by the time the last one fell she was rocking against the wood of the bed desperate for relief.  
‘Zelda!!’ His voice was almost unrecognizable in its lust filled tone. He grasped her hips firmly pulling her back toward him and pushed into her without preamble. ‘Aahhsshhh’ she hissed with pleasure as he filled her completely. Her hands still tied in front of her and she gave herself over to the dark consuming feeling spreading throughout her body. She did feel absolved, complete, redeemed as he took her with wanton abandon, fucking her hard from behind sending electricity to every nerve in her body as his hand squeezed her breast, she was close! Faustus skimmed her back with his fingers from buttocks to the nape of her neck before gathering up a fistful of her luscious auburn locks and pulling her head back slightly. ‘OH my satan’ she screamed as he bit down on her neck while continuing to take her........ and just like that her world broke. She came harder than she ever had shrieking his name and clenching down on him, he lasted only a few more strokes before crashing over the edge right behind her, he bellowed her name and praising the dark lord several times before he stilled mounded sensually to her back. After several long minutes had passed he moved to release her wrists and they both collapsed onto the bed sated and happy (if even only in this moment). Lazily they held each other fingers stroking tender skin in the afterglow.  
When the heat cooled slightly and time passed somewhat it was time to move and re-enter the real world outside this temporary place of worship they had created. They kissed languidly one more time before parting to dress. ‘I believe bi-weekly confessions would be in order from her on out Sister!’ Faustus said with a suggestive look once they were both once again fully clad. Zeldas smile was genuine and passionate. ‘Of course Father Blackwood, whatever you deem necessary’ and she could not wait!! She had never felt more alive, never more in control yet totally out of it at he same time. It was exhilarating and empowering feeling! Faustus’ eyes darkened at her words ‘excellent Sister Zelda then I shall see you tomorrow evening, my office at the academy...’ he waited for her reaction and wasn’t disappointed when she gulped slightly before uttering ‘I’ll be there,’ what she was getting herself into at this point she had no idea but dammed if she was going to give it up now she had tasted this new sweet and exquisite but most excitingly forbidden fruit.  
Until next time folks......


End file.
